Conversa no quadro:Área de Jogos/@comment-26980193-20150912141843/@comment-27418018-20151218114833
Aqui a minha: Animatronics: Oliver, o Panda - Kiki, a Gralha Azul - Mikku, o Coelho - Angelo, o Lobo - Sam, a Loba - Mac, o Raposo - Hook, o Leopardo - Coyller, o Panda Vermelho - Golden Oliver - Phantom Mikku - Shadow Angelo Salas: ' Palco, Caverna da Diversão, Sala de Festas 1,2,3,4,5 e 6, Corredor, Brinquedoteca, Área de Refeições, Cozinha, Bastidores, Dutos 1,2 e 3, Área dos Jogos, Sala dos Presentes e a Sala de Segurança Por onde passam: Oliver: Palco - Corredor - Sala de Festas 6 - Sala de Festa 4 - Sala de Festa 2 - Porta Frontal - Sala de Segurança Kiki: Palco - Corredor - Sala de Festas 5 - Sala de Festa 3 - Sala de Festas 1 - Duto 1 - Sala de Segurança Mikku: Palco - Área de Refeições - Corredor - Sala de Festas 4 - Sala de Festas 2 - Duto 2 - Sala de Segurança Angelo: Caverna da Diversão - Área de Refeições - Corredor - Sala de Festas 6 - Sala de Festas 4 - Sala de Festas 2 - Duto 2 - Sala de Segurança Sam: Caverna da Diversão - Área de Refições - Corredor - Sala de Festas 5 - Sala de Festas 3 - Sala de Festas 1 - Duto 1 - Sala de Segurança Mac: Brinquedoteca - Sala dos Presentes - Área dos Jogos - Área de Refeições - Cozinha - Duto 3 - Sala de Segurança Hook: Área dos Jogos - Área de Refeições - Cozinha - Duto 3 - Sala de Segurança Coyller: Área dos Jogos - Área de Refeições - Corredor - Sala de Festas 4 - Sala de Festas 3 - Porta Frontal - Sala de Segurança Golden Oliver: Bastidores - Porta Frontal - Sala de Segurança Phantom Mikku: Bastidores - Sala de Segurança Shadow Angelo: Bastidores - Sala de Segurança '''Nome: ' Five Nights at Oliver's ( FNAO ) '''Dificuldade: Dos Animatronics: Kiki, Mikku e Hook - Fácil Angelo,Sam,Coyller e Mac - Médio Phantom Mikku, Shadow Angelo e Oliver - Díficil Golden Oliver - Mega Díficil Das Noites: Noites 1,2 e 3 - Fácil Noite 4 - Médio Noites 5 ,6 e 7 - Díficil Noite 8 - Mega Díficil Modos de Defesa: Máscara do Oliver, Selas ( Portas dos Dutos ), Lanterna Nome do Local: Oliver's Pizzaria of Fun Tipo do Local: Público 'Histórias: ' No primeiro restaurante, OliverBear and Friends, Existiam apenas 3 animatronics OliverBear ( Golden Oliver ), Spring Mikku ( Phantom Mikku ) e Meecko ( Shadow Angelo) cantavam e brincavam com as crianças, até que um homem com um sobretudo chega na pizzaria e chama 3 crianças para os bastidores,e as mata, colocando suas almas dentro dos 3 Animatronics, OliverBear vai até os Bastidores e o homem tranca ele lá, enquanto ele quebra Spring Mikku e Meecko e taca fogo na Pizzaria, tudo desmorona, anos depois, uma nova pizzaria abre com animatronics mais técnologicos, que são Oliver, Kiki, Mikku, Angelo, Sam, Mac, Hook e Coyller, falaram também que tinham encontrado um outro animatronic, todo quebrado, que apelidaram de Golden Oliver, os animatronics Spring Mikku e Meecko não foram encontrados, mais o segurança relata ter visto um Angelo todo preto e apelidou ele de Shadow Angelo e um Mikku todo queimado e quebrado e apelidou ele de Phantom Mikku, após você terminar a 8° noite, tera um minigame em que a pizzaria esta pegando fogo e você cotrola Oliver, você tem que sair correndo da Pizzaria o mais rápido possivel, quando você chegar la fora você encontrará o resto dos animatronics todos quebrados, o resto disso é só no FNAO 2